


Mont exigence

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Lorsque les modes de vie divergent, il devient difficile de cohabiter ! Méditikka parviendra-t-elle à trouver la paix?
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Mont exigence

Méditikka commençait à perdre patience.

Non pas qu’elle n’était pas heureuse de son environnement: elle aimait vivre au mont Exigence, et, plus encore, prendre part à l’équipe de secours Konda. Elle qui avait vécu si longtemps recluse dans les galeries du mont Acier, avait pris goût au travail d’équipe. Elle trouvait une grande satisfaction à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour venir en aide aux autres pokémons. 

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu’elle n’appréciait pas ses colocataires: Machoc, qui, bien qu’ayant un peu trop tendance à se vanter de sa musculature depuis que Queulorior l’avait utilisé comme modèle, était toujours prêt à mettre sa force au service des autres. Makuhita, que sa quête d’excellence au combat avait poussé à suivre, en plus d’un entraînement rigoureux, un régime alimentaire très spécial, riche en protéines et en gelées orange, azur et dorée. Mais les locataires les plus célèbres étaient le trio. Lors de leur arrivée dans la zone d’accueil, ils étaient encore de jeunes Débugants, débordants d’énergie et dotés d’une détermination à toute épreuve. En grandissant, ils avaient pris des routes différentes, pour laisser place à un Kiclee, un Tygnon et une Kapoera. 

Mais c’était là que les choses avaient commencé à prendre une tournure déplaisante. 

Car, depuis qu’ils avaient évolué, chacun des trois s’était mis en tête de montrer aux deux autres que la voie qu’il avait emprunté en tant qu’adulte était la meilleure. Celle donnant accès à la plus grande force, aux plus grandes facultés de combat. Kicklee prônait une approche la plus agressive possible, misant tout sur l’attaque, quitte à s’exposer. Tygnon, lui, préférait jouer la prudence, misant sur une défense solide, quitte à infliger moins de dégâts à ses adversaires. Quant à Kapoera, elle visait un équilibre parfait entre défense et attaque. 

Dès lors, ils avaient commencé à se livrer à des combats quotidiens afin de rendre honneur à leurs arts martiaux respectifs. Jusqu’ici, rien de détonant dans une colocation de martialistes. Cependant, Kicklee finissait toujours par pulvériser des dalles de pierre en donnant des coups de pied. De même, les coups de Tygnon avaient régulièrement l’impact d’une foreuse. Même les coups de pied circulaires de Kapoera amenaient cette dernière à s’enfoncer dans le sol. 

Tous ces éclats de pierre faisaient du bruit, tout comme les disputes du trio. Pire, il arrivait que les débris se dispersent, et frappent les autres locataires, qui n’avaient rien demandé. Certes, Machoc et Makuhita y voyaient, la plupart du temps, une occasion de s’entraîner respectivement à l’usage des capacités Frappe atlas et Forte-Paume.

Seulement, Méditikka n’était pas comme eux. Elle n’était pas un simple pokémon de type combat. Elle était aussi de type psy. Or, comment s’entraîner au yoga, se concentrer suffisamment pour utiliser ses pouvoirs mentaux, dans un environnement pareil ?

Elle le sentait: un jour, elle serait excédée par leurs nuisances, et utiliserait sa force psychique contre eux, qu’elle considérait pourtant comme de loyaux camarades, de fiers combattants. Les dégâts seraient redoutables, au vu de leur type ! 

Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir tenté de leur expliquer avec diplomatie. Elle leur avait exprimé son souhait qu’ils s’entraînent plus calmement. Plusieurs fois. Chaque fois, ils s’étaient excusés des nuisances qu’ils provoquaient, et promettaient de se montrer plus calmes. Malheureusement, ils n’avaient jusqu’ici jamais réussi à s’en tenir à ce calme plus de quelques minutes. Méditikka s’en était toujours tirée grâce à sa capacité Détection, mais cela lui avait fait perdre des heures d’efforts de concentration mentale.  
Malgré sa ténacité naturelle, cette fois, c’en était trop. L’heure de la riposte avait sonné.

Elle prit position à côté du ring de pierre situé au centre de la zone. Dès qu’elle vit que le trio commençait à se battre, elle prépara sa capacité riposte. 

Aujourd’hui, elle frapperait les esprits. A tous les sens du terme.

Elle n’eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Tygnon venait d’essayer de frapper la jambe de Kicklee, ce qui abîma sérieusement l’une des dalles du ring.

C’était le moment. Elle se précipita sur la zone d’impact. Le choc fut violent.

Tant mieux. La riposte la serait tout autant.

Dès lors, Tygnon subit de plein fouet la puissance de sa propre attaque.

-Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? S’emporta-t-il, dès qu’il se fut relevé.  
-Je vous ai prévenus à maintes reprises qu’il fallait faire plus attention, rétorqua Méditikka. Mais puisque vous n’écoutez pas, j’essaye de m’adresser à vous d’une manière qui vous parle mieux.  
-Alors quoi ? Tu veux te battre ?  
-Si je gagne, vous arrêterez de vous battre sans tenir compte des autres.  
-Et si je gagne, tu vas arrêter de nous embêter avec ton calme à la noix! Parce que c’est une zone pour les pokémons combat, ici, si t’es pas contente, vas ailleurs !

Les autres pokémons vivant ici avaient cessé leurs activités, et observaient à présent le duo. Chacun des deux avait pris position au centre du ring. La tension était palpable.

On pouvait même dire qu’il y avait de l’électricité dans l’air.  
Mais les pokémons réalisèrent soudain que ce n’était pas dû au combat qui s’apprêtait à se jouer.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ?  
-Ma… Magnéti ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-C’est moi le capitaine d’équipe aujourd’hui, répondit ce dernier. Je suis venu voir si l’un d’entre vous avait envie de se joindre à moi.  
-C’est quel genre de mission ? Demanda Machoc.  
-Un jeune Abra s’est perdu dans le bois sinistre. Il faut aller le chercher.  
-Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sorti, je vais venir avec toi, proposa Makuhita.  
-Tant que je suis ici… reprit Magnéti, Méditikka, Tygnon, que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux interpellés baissèrent la tête en silence. Magnéti était un membre historique de l’équipe Konda. Il était la première recrue du duo fondateur, aussi avait-il une grande influence auprès des autres pokémons de l’équipe. Il était du genre à vouloir éviter les conflits, quitte à adopter le rôle de gendarme. Et personne n’aimait le voir dans cette position. Personne n’aimait sentir sa déception chaque fois qu’il constatait que les pokémons n’avaient pas su faire la paix par eux-mêmes.

Cependant, c’était une véritable aubaine pour Méditikka. Tygnon et ses deux acolytes ne l’avaient pas écouté, elle. Mais peut-être que Magnéti trouverait les bons mots pour enfin les raisonner.

-Écoute, Magnéti… je n’en peux plus d’eux trois, dit-elle en désignant le trio. Ils n’arrêtent pas de tout casser, et d’envoyer des éclats de pierre autour d’eux. Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer dans…  
-On ne peut pas arrêter de s’entraîner ! Rétorqua Kicklee.  
-C’est vrai, ça, on peut pas se relâcher juste parce que madame médite, renchérit Kapoera.  
-Je ne vous demande pas d’arrêter de vous entraîner ! S’offusqua Méditikka. Je veux juste que vous fassiez plus attention à ne pas perturber mon entraînement à moi !  
-Allons, calmez-vous, intervint Magnéti. Nous sommes tous membres de la même équipe. Nous nous battons pour la même cause: venir en aide aux pokémons en détresse. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des querelles futiles nous empêcher d’atteindre notre but.  
-Tu as raison, mais…  
-Je n’ai pas fini, reprit-il. Je vous propose une solution: je vais partir avec Makuhita. Mais avant de nous rendre dans le donjon, je passerai voir les ouvriers Férosinge. Ils vont aménager une zone dans laquelle tu pourras être tranquille, Méditikka. Kicklee, Tygnon et Kapoera pourront continuer à s’entraîner, mais tu n’auras plus à t’en soucier, ils placeront des branchages pour sécuriser ta zone.  
-Merci beaucoup, Magnéti. Vous savez, continua-t-elle à la place du trio, je n’ai rien contre vous. J’ai un grand respect pour vos capacités martiales.  
-On a été un peu durs avec toi, répondit Tygnon en haussant les épaules. Après tout, toi aussi tu dois t’entraîner pour utiliser tes attaques de type psy.  
-Puisque c’est réglé, nous allons partir, conclut Magnéti, en s’éloignant avec Makuhita.

Oui, Méditikka aimait s’entraîner dans un cadre calme lorsqu’elle s’exerçait aux capacités psy. Néanmoins, elle devait bien l’avouer: l’animation amenée par ses colocataires était loin d’être désagréable… tant que les pierres ne volaient pas !


End file.
